Não Conte a Ninguém
by Lis J.B
Summary: Após aceitar uma oferta de emprego em uma importante editora, Sakura terá de ter muito cuidado com o que diz. Li Syaoran está na sua cola e ele nada mais é que o maior carrascos do mundo literário.


**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence, é de autoria da CLAMP.

**Escrito por:** Maghotta (Lis J. B.)

**Revisão:** Naure, Bruno Naure (007)

**Música recomendada:** Escrevi ao som de uma das músicas trilha do jogo FFVII – "_The Price of Freedom_" (eu gosto bastante, não é cantada, apenas o toque)

_~ Espero que tenham uma boa leitura! ~_

_

* * *

  
_

**1**

**Todos têm segredos**

_A morte conecta as pessoas_.

Essa pode não ser uma verdade absoluta, mas faz todo o sentido. Quando se morre, se perde totalmente a orientação e todos ficam em pé de igualdade.

Não estou dizendo isso por fazer o tipo de pessoa suicida ou por já ter passado pela experiência. Estou longe de ser alguém que sofre com depressão ou faz parte de algum tipo de adoração bizarra.

Essa é só uma teoria que nunca compartilhei com ninguém. Assim como também nunca compartilhei várias outras coisas que são tão profunda e intimamente pessoais. O fato de eu ter experimentado o fumo no final do colegial ou meu irmão ter mentido por mim quando desapareci certa noite antes das provas finais no meu primeiro ano de faculdade. Touya, apesar de não mencionar o fato, ficou notoriamente decepcionado quando decidi que jamais revelaria o real motivo do meu desaparecimento.

Talvez eu conte para alguém, um dia… Até lá, eu os levo comigo para o túmulo.

Os segredos.

Esses sim são nossas penitencias. Nem mesmo a morte é capaz de separá-los de você. Acredito que a mente e a alma estejam objetivamente conectadas. Talvez pelos olhos, que dizem ser o portal para o que temos por dentro. Ou talvez pelo estômago, que com certeza é o órgão que mais sofre diante das emoções que passamos na vida.

De fato, nada disso importa hoje. Agora.

Cá estou eu com uma pasta preta que uso desde a faculdade, tentando não arrancar os próprios cabelos e pensando em morte ao folhear uma revista do ano retrasado.

-Consultórios médicos têm materiais mais atuais – Tomoyo resmungou, seu corpo deslizando para baixo na cadeira, demonstrando seu tédio.

-Mas não estamos em um consultório médico, estamos? – virei a página.

-Infelizmente não – abriu a bolsa e pegou o blackberry.

-Será que você não consegue ficar uma hora sem esse aparelho controlador de vidas?

-Não – respondeu no automático.

-Sinceramente… - revirei os olhos e fechei a revista.

-Sakura, ele é como o meu tubo de oxigênio. Não dá para viver sem.

-Ouviu o que acabou de dizer? – critiquei-a – Foi uma declaração explícita de que sua vida está passando em estado vegetativo. Isso é tão frustrante!

-Pra você? – ela tirou os olhos do aparelho por um segundo e me encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Para qualquer um que está a sua volta.

Vi-a olhar ao redor e então dar de ombros. Seu gesto queria dizer que ninguém ali se importava. Ninguém além de mim, óbvio.

Tomoyo era como uma irmã. Fizemos todos os anos da escola desde o jardim de infância juntas. Até estudamos na mesma faculdade e dividimos um apartamento durante três anos. Compartilhávamos pote de sorvete e revezávamos entre limpar a casa ou cuidar da cozinha.

Não foi fácil!

Para uma pessoa tão constantemente empolgada e cheia de idéias, Tomoyo era bastante sistemática e crítica. Tivemos alguns arranca rabos sérios durante esses anos de amizade, mas nada suficientemente horrível para nos separar.

-Estou preocupada com você e sua teimosia.

-Não sou eu a teimosa daqui – ela revidou, finalmente parecendo terminar o que quer que estivesse fazendo – Sabia que vão abrir outro restaurante temático?

-Qual o tema?

-Gladiadores.

-Gladiadores?

-Sim. Estranho, né?

-Bastante.

-Tanto faz.

-Foi seu amigo romano que te contou?

-Foi ele sim. O restaurante é dele – ela reabriu a bolsa, guardou o blackberry e pegou sua lixa de unha.

-Acha que é um fetiche?

-Fetiche? – ela riu – Você realmente disse _fetiche_?

-Disse, por quê? Não tem nada demais.

-Sério? Pensa assim mesmo? Acha que não tem nada demais em falar a palavra fetiche em voz alta?

-Ei! Alto lá. A sistemática aqui é você – joguei a revista sobre a cadeira vaga ao meu lado.

-Sim, mas é você quem não consegue dizer certas palavras que… bem… - tossiu – são subjetivas a intenções.

-O quê?

-Palavras implícita ou explicitamente ligadas ao sexo ou necessidade carnal comum.

-Tomoyo! – fiz careta – Não tem nada disso.

-Como não? Você escreve historias tão cheias de canduras que eu quase fico com vontade de vomitar.

-E você tira fotografia de paisagens.

-Fora da temporada de modas? Sim! Melhor plantinhas do que me trancar em um ambiente cheio de modelos anoréxicas usando biquínis.

-Ou fingindo que comem uma torta de chocolate.

-Ou posando com aqueles caras esculturais fazendo cara de antipáticas.

-Ou usando os vestidos mais lindos que não se pode comprar e nos fazendo parecer horrorosas.

-Ok! Vamos parando por aí. Jamais, nunquinha nessa sua vida inacreditavelmente poética, ouse repetir qualquer afirmação como essa.

-Qual é? Sabe que estou falando a verdade.

-Não. Sei que está tentando distorcer a verdade em centena de partículas só para torná-la uma mentirinha falsamente inocente e muitíssimo bem mascarada.

-Caramba! – assoviei – Você deveria ser psicóloga.

-Só se fosse pelo divã.

Demos uma risada conspiradora.

Não era segredo para nenhuma de nós duas, que o real motivo de Yamazaki fazer terapia era sua quedinha por Chiharu. E pelo que Naoko nos contara, eles haviam tido momentos bastante anti-profissionais em um divã.

Nós todos fomos amigos no início do colegial e, como havíamos nos mudado para Tóquio na mesma época, acabamos reativando o vínculo. Chiharu e Yamazaki namoraram por uns meses, mas ele contou uma mentira cabeluda e eles acabaram se separando. Naoko, como eu, resolveu arriscar a vida no mundo literário, mas, diferente de mim, conseguiu se descobrir dentro do jornalismo.

-É incrível como você consegue desviar o assunto principal – reclamei.

-Sakura, minha amada amiga, quer mesmo falar sobre meus infortúnios?

-Quero falar sobre você e sua falta de vida.

-Falta de vida? Eu pelo menos saio para uma farrinha noturna de vez em quando.

-Também faço isso.

-Você faz e com bem mais freqüência. Só que ainda não a vi com ninguém. Fica tão fechada quanto uma lata de sardinhas.

-Ah! Cala a boca.

-Desculpa. Só não queria que chegássemos a esse ponto. Eu realmente não penso assim, mas quero que entenda que estou bem. Mais que bem. Sinto-me maravilhosa. Quase como a mulher maravilha depois de sair de uma boutique e comprar roupas novas.

Arqueei a sobrancelha e a ignorei. Ela se ocupou com sua unha. O barulho da lixa me dava arrepios. Olhei as horas no relógio sobre o balcão e levantei. Estava com tanta sede. Aquele com certeza era um dos dias mais longos e quentes do ano.

Pensei sobre o motivo de estarmos ali. De quem tinha sido a idéia de marcar horário com essa agente? Pela maneira como vislumbrava o quadro geral, estávamos prestes a receber uma recusa. Quem sabe esse não fosse o motivo de estarmos em uma sala cheia de material desatualizado e levando chá de cadeira?!

-Srta. Kinomoto? – uma mulher de tailleur cinza e lenço com broche em forma do emblema da editora surgiu parecendo muito profissional e educada.

-Sou eu – balancei a mão, como se ela pudesse não me identificar naquela mini sala praticamente vazia.

-Sim – sorriu – A Srta. Li irá recebê-la agora.

-Sério? Pensei que fossemos ter de remarcar – brinquei, mas ela não parecia compartilhar o mesmo senso de humor.

-A Srta deseja marcar outro horário?

-Não! – saltei até ela – De modo algum. Foi só uma piada – sorri sem jeito – de muito mau gosto, pelo jeito.

-Claro, como quiser senhorita – deu as costas para que eu a seguisse.

-Você pode esperar?

Tomoyo assentiu e quase instantaneamente abriu a bolsa e capturou o blackberry. Ela só estava esperando se livrar de mim.

Engoli a seco quando cruzamos um corredor cheio de premiações e reportagens importantes. A medida que avançávamos, íamos atingindo uma idade mais recente naquele túnel do tempo. O último artigo da parede continha uma fotografia com sete pessoas segurando livros e parecendo muito satisfeitas consigo mesmas.

-Boa sorte – a mulher disse enquanto abria a porta e me empurrava pra dentro.

Virei para trás por reflexo e a porta quase fechou no meu nariz. Com uma batida de pé girei para frente e fiquei cara a cara com ela. Li Meilin. A vice-presidente daquela editora e uma das agentes mais bem vistas do ramo. Só pela vibração da nossa troca de olhares, sabia que teríamos problemas.

-Sente-se, Srta. Kinomoto – ela apontou uma cadeira a sua frente – Posso chamá-la de Sakura? – perguntou quando me aproximei.

-Se formos trabalhar juntas, não vejo problema algum – tentei soar profissional, mas acho que fracassei e fiz papel de esnobe.

-Claro, intimidade para os íntimos – ela soltou uma gargalhada.

Tentei fazer uma leitura do que aquilo podia significar, mas estava além das minhas capacitações. Entreguei-lhe todo o material da pasta gradativamente, inclusive o plot para minha próxima historia.

Meilin passou os olhos apressada em cada folha, fazia leitura dinâmica quase como se virasse uma dose de tequila no campeonato de quem bebia mais. Fiquei esperando que ela soltasse um longo "_Aaaaarr_" e fizesse careta, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao contrário, voltou-se para mim e iniciou uma cachoeira de perguntas. Se eu facilitasse, aquela mulher enérgica com toda certeza sacaria um dos meus outros segredos dos quais planejava levar ao túmulo. O real motivo de eu estar abandonando a _Tokyobooks_.

-Você tem um currículo interessante – balbuciou voltando a olhar para o material espalhado por sobre sua mesa – E fico lisonjeada que tenha nos procurado, mas… - seus lábios se ergueram em um sorriso controlado – espero que entenda que existe uma grande possibilidade de recusa por falta de informação.

Oh! Meu Deus! Ela estava jogando sujo.

Meilin estava com todas as cartas boas em suas mãos e simplesmente blefando, mas eu não tinha escapatória. Em algum momento teria de ceder e entregar os pontos, revelar o fardo que carregava sobre o mistério por trás da quebra do contrato. Não era pra menos, se tratava de uma medida de segurança para a empresa, eles precisavam saber no que estavam se metendo, afinal, ninguém em sã consciência abandona o jogo quando se está ganhando.

-Certo. Entendo seu lado – retruquei.

-Srta. Kinomoto, entende que precisamos saber o que aconteceu para que o contrato da senhorita fosse rescindido, certo?

-Perfeitamente, Srta. Li – afirmei com um gesto de cabeça – Já imaginei mesmo que não fosse conseguir nada com vocês. Mas quero que saiba o quão agradecida estou por ter gasto seu tempo comigo – tentei virar a mesa, mas ela sabia meus planos.

-Imagina – meneou a cabeça – Podemos tentar reverter isso se estiver disposta a conversar. Na verdade, é uma questão bem simples de burocracia do ramo. Entendo que ambas as partes envolvidas prefiram manter isso em sigilo, mas não queremos que a corda arrebente para o lado mais fraco, certo? – alfinetou – Estamos falando de negócios e eu não acredito, com toda sinceridade, que a Tokyo vá sair desestabilizada dessa.

-É… - encarei o pote de canetas – Tem razão.

-Então, diante dessa perspectiva, compreendo se ainda não quiser conversar, tentar chegar a um acordo comum. Conosco – pigarreou – Aceita água? – ofereceu enquanto afastava sua poltrona e levantava.

-Não, obrigada.

Encarei-a ao passar por mim. O salto muito alto forçando a panturrilha. Meilin era uma mulher elegantíssima. Vestia um blazer verde sobre o vestido branco apertado. O cabelo armado em dois coques, a maquiagem forte com os lábios muito vermelho. Desfilou até uma mesinha ao canto e se serviu, depois voltou trazendo sua taça com água e gelo. Arrumou um espaço para o descanso e deu um gole, depois foi juntando meus documentos que estavam sobre sua mesa e me entregou.

-Hoje está bastante quente, não? – ela diminui a temperatura do ar condicionado.

-Sim.

Àquela altura ela já tinha conseguido o que queria. Me fazer pensar e chegar a conclusão de que saíra na pior. Mas fiz o certo. Tenho certeza que sim. Só que… agora, diante de tudo que ela me dissera, alguma coisa parecia não se encaixar. Devia ser a parte em que eu estava arrasada e com espírito de inferioridade.

Era fato: Meilin e eu não nos daríamos bem!

Talvez não nunca, mas agora, as chances se reduziam a zero.

-Pronta para continuarmos? – cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa.

-Hmm? – olhei-a sem prestar atenção.

-Perguntei se podemos continuar?

-Ah! Claro. Sim. Ótimo – respirei fundo e tentei não demonstrar meu semblante preocupado.

-Bem… - e ela começou um longo discurso do qual eu não dei a mínima.

Via sua boca se mover e sempre que parava eu assentia. Pesquei algumas palavras como "política interna", "mercado", "financeiro" e "aceitação".

Coisas das quais Meilin estava à parte era do meu talento e capacidade de sucesso em ascensão. Coisas das quais ela não sabia é que se me soltasse daquela sala naquele exato instante, eu me trancaria no banheiro e cairia no choro.

Não gostava de chorar. Tudo ficava ruim e por fim ainda tinha aquele acesso horrível de fungadas intermináveis. Parecia resfriado, só que não havia exatamente nada que um remédio pudesse fazer para melhorar. Além do mais, e a pior parte de todas, nada mais comum do que todo o seu dia cair em uma maré de baixo astral. Eu teria de dar explicações para Tomoyo e me obrigaria a não atender os telefonemas de Touya ou de papai.

-Eu me apaixonei – interrompi seu monólogo.

-Como é? – ela me olhou sem entender.

-Eu me apaixonei por Yukito.

Fez um silêncio incômodo. Tranquei a respiração, ela estava processando aquela informação a mil por hora. Logo chegaria a conclusão de uma tremenda quebra do código de ética e estaria completamente por cima da carne seca.

-Entendo – disse por fim.

-Não foi nada suficientemente grande para gerar um escândalo ou um motivo real para que me obrigasse a querer abandonar tudo. É só que… - engoli a seco – É só que não tinha…

A porta da sala se abriu abruptamente e alguém entrou em passos firmes. A respiração pesada me fez engolir o resto do discurso. Abaixei a cabeça me sentindo insignificante por revelar aquela historia. Acabara de admitir em voz alta que me apaixonara por meu editor e isso detonou com nossa relação profissional.

-Meilin! – uma voz profunda fez-se ouvir atrás de mim – Espero não estar interrompendo nada muito importante.

-Já não se pode mais salvar o que foi perdido dessa conversa, meu caro – ironizou – Gostaria de lhe apresentar a Srta. Kinomoto Sakura. Ela possivelmente assinará contrato conosco.

Arregalei os olhos e a vi piscar. Realmente não entendia aquela mulher. Virei para o homem atrás de mim e ergui a cabeça para cumprimentá-lo, sem vontade alguma de me levantar e parecer educada. Já não tinha que agradar mais ninguém.

-Bom dia – falei para seus olhos de um castanho quente.

-Bom dia – ele respondeu cordial – Reunião às 13 horas – disse por fim e saiu da sala.

-Quanta educação – Meilin apoiou o quadril na mesa e cruzou os braços sobre o peito – Aquele era Li Syaoran, quase nunca vai vê-lo por aqui a menos que realmente goste de você – deu uma risada maldosa.

-Perdão? – tentei entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

-Ah! Nada não – abanou a mão – Será que já posso chamá-la de Sakura?

* * *

Nota da autora: Olá pessoas. Sei que muitos de vocês estão realmente zangados por eu não ter terminado qualquer outra fic, mas tenho meus motivos para tanto. Estou voltando agora com essa e espero que tenham aproveitado. O plano é para que seja dividida em cinco capítulos, nada mais e nada menos. Tem uma motivação mais séria que pode vir a ser lapidada com doses de humor. De qualquer forma, vamos ver no que dá.

Nota do revisor: Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno eis que ela volta a escrever fics * aleluia*

Devo dizer que foi bem difícil convencê-la a voltar e que vai ser difícil convencê-la a manter essa fic, mas eu conto com a ajuda de vocês com as reviews =)

Gente essa fic tem um tom um pouquinho mais sério, mas acho que vocês vão gostar.

Aproveitem a leitura e, por favor, deixem reviews.

_*********__Deixem **Reviews**__!__*********_


End file.
